rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Venture Company
Venture Trading Company, známější pod názvem Venture Company, je velká obchodnická organizace, která patří k největším na světě. Specializuje se převážně na těžbu, ale nejsou ji cizí ani jiné větve obchodu. Jakožto gobliní společnost se také neštítí podfuků a otroctví, je však neutrální a soustředí se víc na obchod než na boj o zdroje s domorodci. Pozadí Venture Company Venture Trading Company má své počátky v hlavním městě goblinů Underminu, kde se dodnes nachází ředitelství této společnosti. Už od začátku se Venture Co. specializovala na těžní průmysl a dřevorubectví. Brzy se tak dostala do křížku s kartelem Steamwheedle. Tehdy začala obchodní válka mezi společností a kartelem. Undermine vždy patřil kartelům, ale Venture Co. si dokázala poradit. Zatímco ředitelství zůstalo v Underminu, kde se mohlo dál rozvíjet z peněz ze svých obchodů, faktická většina společnosti se přesunula na svá pracoviště, čímž unikla velké části daní, které musí platit menší společnosti. Daň za plochu vás zas tak nezasáhne, když jediná část firmy na zdaněné ploše je kancelář o velikosti malého bytu. Sídla thumb|left|356px Jako jejich hlavní stan na Kalimdoru slouží Ratchet, který je sice pod vedením člena Steamwheeldského kartelu Gazlowa, to ale společnosti nebrání odtamtud vysílat své pracovníky do nitra Kalimdoru. Kromě Ratchetu mají v Kalimdoru ještě dvě základny: ropný důl Sludge Fen v Barrens a Windshear Crag v Stonetalonských horách. K tomu ještě pár menších dolů a expedic do Mulgoru a na ostrov Azuremyst. Jako jedni z prvních také pronikli do Northrendu, kde v Medvědích kopcích (Grizzly Hills) založili město Venture Bay, důležitý přístav, z něhož vysílají na trh dřevo z oblasti. Vprostřed lesa u jezera mají ohromnou pilu. Během války s Králem lichů byli ale nuceni se o Venture Bay i svoje pily porvat s Aliancí i Hordou, které si na jejich dřevěném dole vyřizovali účty. Jiná northrendská základna na jejich výplatní pásce jsou lomy na krystaly v Sholazaru, o jejichž původu možná nemají ani ponětí, ale když se to prodává, tak co? Na východních královstvích těží Venture Co. dřevo v Stranglethornském údolí, u jezera Nazfertiti. Do Booty Bay to není zas tak daleko, takže se dá říct, že drze těží dřevo Steamwheedlu rovnou pod nosem. Mimoto odtamtud také dovážejí drahé kamení a lovecké zboží, především pak ostatky bazilišků. Ovoce goblini v oblibě příliš nemají, takže to zůstává v džungli netknuté. Mogul Razdunk thumb|286px Výkonným ředitelem Venture Trading Company je Mogul Razdunk. Mogul je oficiálně titul pravých rukou Obchodních princů, ale v případě Razdunka toto označení postupně přešlo ve jméno a on sám se považuje spíše za Obchodního prince, protože na rozdíl od svého nadřízeného se aktivně zapojuje. V současné době sídlí v Underminu, odkud řídí veškeré operace, zvláště pak ty proti Steamwheedlskému kartelu. Razdunk se proslavil a dostal až do gobliních legend, ne však kvůli svým obchodním úspěchům nebo moci, nýbrž kvůli svému vynálezu. Na Kezanu je často k vidění, jak se producíruje po městě ve svém mitrilovém bojovém obleku, určeném spíše pro ničení a rychlost, než pro eleganci. Levá "ruka" stroje je zakončena obrovskou puškou, jejíž ráže má být "velikost lidské hlavy". Pravá pak má místo dlaně tři velké drápy místo prstů a na svém hřbetu nese velký plamenomet ve tvaru dračí hlavy. Ze zad stroje pak vycházejí dvě další "ruce", jedna s obřími nůžkami, druhá s rotující pilou. Tímto výtvorem obvykle spíše zastrašuje a skutečnému boji se snaží vyhnout. Pokud však na něj dojde, se sadistickou radostí užívá všech zbraní naráz. Zaměření thumb|left|330px Hlavní projekty Jak už bylo zmíněno, Venture Trading Company se soustřeďuje hlavně na těžbu dřeva, které potom rozprodává na celosvětovém trhu. Hlavní zdroje dřeva jsou tři: Windshear Crag v Stonetalonských horách, dále okolí jezera Nazfertiti v Stranglethornské džungli a pily v Grizzly Hills, notně poškozené válkou proti Králi lichů. Místa, kde pracovali dělníci společnosti, jsou vcelku zřejmá. Venture Co. za sebou zanechává převážně holou zem. Na svoji těžbu nasazují těžkou techniku, s jejíž pomocí kácejí stromy tak rychle, že se o tom prostým dřevařům z Elwynnu může nechat jen zdát. Není divu, že si s bleskovou rychlostí obsadili místo na slunci, ale také si rozhněvali spoustu domorodců, hlavně taury a noční elfy. Druhým velkým podnikem společnosti je těžba minerálů. Horníci Venture Co. se usadili převážně ve Stranglethornu, kde těží drahé kamení. To je trnem v oku Steamwheedlskému kartelu a jeho zástupci v Booty Bay Baronu Revilgazovi, který často skrytě vysílá dobrodruhy, aby útočili na základny Venture Co. v džungli. Druhým zdrojem drahokamenní pro společnost je Sholazar, kde provozují velký lom ve spojení s lovem, ten je však až někde na třetí koleji. Svůj menší důl mají také v Mulgoru, jenž je velmi bohatý na železo a cín. Těžbou v této oblasti si ale proti sobě poštvali domorodé taureny. Vedlejší projekty thumb|305px Venture Co. však v Mulgoru jen netěží suroviny, ale také platí zdejší gnolly z kmene Palemane, aby pro ně pytlačili a kupují od nich za poměrně nízké ceny kožešiny. Ty pak prodávají dál, hlavně ve Východních královstvích. Jiný byznys je sice teprve v plenkách, ale už začíná slušně vydělávat. Venture Co. totiž poprvé zřídila ropné vrty. Jeden, Sludge Fen, je v Barrens, druhý ve Stranglethornu u jejich úspěšné pily na jezeře Nazfertiti. Ropa z vrtů se pak odváží zpátky do Underminu a na Kezan, protože pouze tam pro ni má někdo využití a je ochoten za ni zaplatit. V současné době vlastní Venture Co. více než polovinu vrtů, pouze tyhle dva jsou ale k vidění po Válkách v Kalimdoru a Východních královstvích. Několik dalších vrtů má Venture Co. spolu se zbytkem Underminu v Jižních mořích a poslední, jediný patřící gnómům, lze nalézt v Northrendu, v Tundře. Nelegální byznys thumb|left|262px Pro úspěch v obchodu je opravdu nezbytná přizpůsobivost a neutralita. Venture Company se to podařilo. Jejich obchody jsou sice často v mezích zákonů všech zemí a nikdo je proto nemůže nikde stíhat, ale ve skutečnosti skrytě podporují mnoho zločineckých organizací. Nejlepším příkladem je Bratrstvo Defias, kterým dodávají zbraně, suroviny, žoldáky a vůbec s nimi otevřeně obchodují. Existuje dokonce teorie, že to právě Venture Co. vymyslela schéma, podle kterého Defiasové sužují farmáře Westfallu a goblini na tom vydělávají. Bloodsailští bukanýři jsou osinou v zadku Booty Bay už dlouhou dobu. Dennodenně přepadávají lodě i zásilky po pevnině, kvůli čemuž kartel Steamwheedle přichází o mnoho peněz. Co však nevědí je skutečnost, že Venture Co. nakradené zboží kupuje od pirátů a pak v Underminu prodává na černějším trhu. Stejně tak s nimi spolupracuje a ukrývá je, pokud je to nezbytné. Ukázkový případ bezpáteřnosti je operace na ostrově Azuremyst, kam Venture Co. vyslala svoji expedici, aby pro prince Kael'thase Sunstridera získala zpět Exodar. Skutečnost, že společnost byla ochotná prodat skoro celý národ Plamenné legii hovoří za své. Personál Je jasné, že na mnoho úkolů, zvlášť v těžbě, by goblini samotní nestačili. Dokonce ani se svými stroji. (někdo je přece musí postavit, ne?) Proto patří k nejotevřenějším frakcím, co se týče jiných ras. Samozřejmě, že jádro společnosti tvoří goblini, ale rozhodně v ní nejsou sami. Zlobři Důležitá je hlavně síla, když chcete budovat, těžit a kácet stromy. Inteligence v tomto případě nehraje příliš roli, dokonce skoro žádnou. Není divu, že pro tento post jsou nejlepší zlobři, silní a tupí, odolní vůči nemocem, schopní pracovat i v nehostinných podmínkách. Někteří zvlášť silní jedinci pak stoupají po společenském žebříčku, většinou jako bodyguardi hlavního předáka. Ti, u kterých se projeví nějaká výraznější inteligence, potom mají šanci stát se sami předákem. To však bývá nejvyšší funkce, které může zlobr dosáhnout. Gerenzo_Wrenchwhistle.jpg|Gerenzo Wrenchwhistle Hogger.jpg|Gnoll Venture_Co__Drudger.jpg Venture_Co__Peon.jpg|Zlobr Venture_Company_Straggler_(dwarf).jpg|Trpaslík z Dark Ironu Lidé a trpaslíci O něco vyváženější poměr síla/inteligence nabízejí tyto dvě rasy. Ano, obvykle jsou součástí Aliance, takže by neměli co dělat v goblinské společnosti, která podporuje všechny strany, i Legii, když na to přijde. Jenže peníze dělají divy a navíc, tohle nejsou typičtí městští lidé a trpaslíci. Lidské dělníky Venture Company často rekrutuje z chudých částí lidských království. Mnoho těchto dělníků má za sebou život žebráka, nádeníka, bandity, zločince nebo uprchlíka či vyhnance. Takové živly není těžké s trochou peněz přemluvit. Oproti tomu trpaslíci ve Venture Co. do jednoho patří ke klanu Dark Iron. Často jsou to jedinci, kteří dokázali prolomit Ragnarosovo kouzlo a se svobodnou vůlí už neměli mezi svými bratry místo. Stejně tak by je jako zrádce nepřijali ostatní klany. Venture Company jim ale nabídla otevřenou náruč, tak proč se k ní nepřidat? Gnollové Je to zvláštní, jak dokázali goblini přesvědčit tak brutální rasu, aby zkrotla a pracovala pro ně. Gnollové většinou zaujímají místa kopáčů v zemině nebo působí jako obrana proti útočníkům. Téměř nikdy na vyšší pozice nedosáhnou a v hierarchii společnosti jsou někde u dna, gobliny využívání prakticky jako otroci, kterým dávají trochu jídla a nějakou žebráckou mzdu. thumb|left|380px Gnómové Dalším aspektem, kterým se Venture Co. zprotivila ostatním Obchodním princům, je spolupráce s příslušníky jejich největších rivalů - Gnómy. Mogul Razdunk je ale velmi prozíravý jedinec a pochopil, že gnómové jim mají co nabídnout. Především jeden z nich, Gerenzo Wrenchwhistle, bývalý hlavní inženýr Gnomereganu, než ho zachvátila lepra. Razdunk ho najal a svěřil mu Windshear Crag ve Stonetalonských horách. Gerenzo a jeho gnómové nelenili a brzy přišli s revolučním dřevařským strojem Super Reaper 6000, díky kterému se Venture Co. dostala ve světovém dřevařském průmyslu do popředí. Vztahy Taureni a Noční elfové thumb|292px Venture Company nikdy nebyla šetrná k životnímu prostředí, díky čemuž si vypěstovala silnou nenávist vůči těmto dvěma rasám, žijícím v souladu s přírodou. Je zajímavé, že elfové do tohoto sporu nezatahují Alianci, stejně jako tauři nezatahují Hordu. Obě rasy proti pracovníkům a agentům z Venture Co. bojují jak jen mohou a jejich úsilí často nese ovoce...na čas. Tato společnost nikdy nebyla běžec na krátkou trať, takže i kdyby se jednomu nebo druhému podařilo je vyhnat a zničit jejich pracoviště, do týdne jsou zpět. Je to nekonečný boj korporace proti domorodcům. Kartel Steamwheedle Jak jste si mohli všimnout, tyhle dvě organizace se do krve nenávidí. Je to způsobeno především tím, že Venture Co. odmítá poslušnost ostatním Obchodním princům a kartelům s tím, že je nezávislá na vládě Underminu a to leze krkem nejvíce Obchodnímu princi Steamwheeldovi. S tímto kartelem vede společnost již dlouho válku. Kartel velmi často najímá dobrodruhy, aby se aspoň částečně postarali o počty a komodity společnosti. V současné době je těžké říct, která strana vyhrává, takže si na výsledek budeme muset ještě nějaký čas počkat. Kategorie:Neutrální frakce